paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Day
)}} }} Agent Day is a blind spectral who works as an agent for the Paranatural Activity Consortium. Her spirit partner is Venus Guytrap, and she is the pupil of Texas Walker. Appearance Agent Day has dotted eyes and brown dreadlocks tied into a heart-shaped bun. In Chapter 4, she wears the standard Consortium agent outfit with a pink tie depicting heart designs. In Chapter 5, she wears a light green top and matching sandals, a pink tulip-themed skirt, and a pink shawl, as well as a heart-shaped hairpin. Personality Agent Day appears to have a reputation among her coworkers for being optimistic and naive, with Mr. Spender joking that her assignment to a mission is "a sign [Boss Leader would] prefer all this to end in hugs and sunshine" . In truth, Agent Day is more intelligent than she lets on to others; she shows a passion for uncovering the secrets of Mayview, is complimented by Boss Leader for her wisdom despite her age, and demonstrates the ability to smoothly transition between interrogating and flirting with Mina Zarei. According to Max Puckett, she loves kids, enjoys swimming, and "thinks pink cotton candy is the single greatest food ever made" and "swears it tastes different than blue". During her lunch with Zarei, she states that she finds mysterious women attractive. Background Agent Day is a young, "low level" member of the Consortium who studies under Agent Walker . She was sent to Mayview under the pretense of investigating complaints brought up by the Cousinhood of Man. In reality, she was sent to take on a mission assigned by Boss Leader, one part of which involved the investigation of Richard Spender's secret agenda and to "bring it to light" . According to Boss Leader, she "has almost as much unfinished business in Mayview as... well, anyone else." Prior to the trip, she apparently saved up and brought a lot of money with her, yet no clothes outside of her uniform. Paranatural Chapter 4 When the Cousinhood of Man requested the Activity Consortium look into their concerns of monsters in Mayview, Agent Day leaped at the opportunity to get into the town. Boss Leader granted her the task, although Day's real task was to investigate affairs regarding Mr. Spender (and consequentially Mina Zarei), along with other assorted mysteries she had been working on on her own. During the Ghost Train's rampage she ultimately saved Max from being run over by firing an arrow at the feral spirit, simultaneously calming it down. When this arrow gets pulled out of the Train, however, it goes feral again and a nearby Consortium agent is forced to slay the locomotive, trapping everyone inside Mayview. Afterwards, Zarei drives Day to a motel, where she rests for the night. Chapter 5 After apparently walking across town in her sandals, Agent Day meets Zarei at the Mayview Mini Mall, where they had previously made plans for lunch together at Lakeside Lunch. After Zarei expresses astonishment at her having walked across town to reach the mall, Day reveals that her true intention in coming to Mayview was to uncover its many mysteries, including the secrets hidden by Mr. Spender and Zarei herself. After Zarei ducks into her spirit world, Agent Day does the same and has her spirit, Venus Guytrap, read out the menu while listening to Zarei speak with her spirit, Patchworm. After exiting, Zarei spots a fly whom she believes to be Hijack and attempts to save from their waitress, Penny, before it flies into a glass of water. As their conversation goes on, Zarei begins to allow herself to open up to Day about her past and engage in small talk. Later on, a Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender texts Zarei and reveals what he's done along with Spender's chest injury, causing Zarei to hastily leave. After calling out Agent Savage and Griggs for stalking them, Day solicits them for a ride to follow Zarei. She arrives at Mayview Middle School as the Activity Club students are heading home, asking Spender about Zarei's whereabouts and setting up a time to get a drink with him over the weekend. Chapter 6 As Stephen searches the mini-mall for a lost dog's owner with a shopkeeper's pair of dowsing rods, he briefly passes underneath Day and Zarei's table during their lunch, causing them both to look on in confusion. Relationships Friends * Boss Leader - Despite her comparative youth, Boss Leader respects Agent Day's wisdom and praises her as "very good at winning people over" . After sending her to Mayview to pursue a secret series of objectives under the pretense of investigating monsters, Boss Leader wonders whether things will turn out different now that she's "finally stopped holding her back" * Mina Zarei - Agent Day appears to respect Zarei's work, to the point where she gushes over her during their first meeting. Though initially taken aback by her overtness, Zarei begins to fall for Day during their lunch together, frequently blushing at Day's flirting and teasing. She starts letting herself open up about her past and engage in small talk with her, which Patchworm describes as making "cracks" in the "13 years of armor around her heart". Day's spirit, Venus Guytrap, describes the doctor as one whose "heart doth falter with but the slightest teasing. Nary a Love Arrow required!" Day also considers Zarei a mystery and probes the doctor on her relationship with Spender during the incident 13 years ago as well as what her research is as she's never shared it with her colleagues. Other * Max Puckett - Day and Max appear to have once known each other, as Max falters after seeing her outside Mayview's barrier , stares at her during the following train ride , and can apparently still recall her various interests and hobbies the next day. On , Day mentions that she and Zarei share "a mutual friend", after which the scene immediately cuts to Max's face at the School Store. * Richard Spender- Day holds a good deal of respect towards Spender, gushing that she's heard much about him (and Zarei) and that she's pleased to be "a part of their story" . Day later reveals to Zarei that one of her objectives while in Mayview is to investigate "Agent Spender's secrets", believing that it and other related phenomena are connected by a hidden truth . Near the tail end of Chapter 5, Day arrives at Mayview Middle School and cheerily converses with Spender, and after clearing up a misunderstanding of intentions, Day agrees to let Spender take her to get a drink over the weekend. Abilities Tools Agent Day uses a tool with "Cupid's Arrow powers," which can cause humans or spirits to fall in love with another human or spirit. This causes them to be unable to hurt (intentionally or unintentionally) whatever they fall in love with. Her tool, which contains Venus Guytrap, appears to be a green cane with a bouquet of roses at the top. Agent Day is mostly blind, and has an especially hard time seeing in low light. When she wants to learn about her surroundings (for example, reading a menu), she enters a state of heightened perception and contacts her spirit, Venus Guytrap, to describe her them for her. Quotes )}} and it won't .|Max|How are you making your words sound red like that|Agent Day and Max regarding the Ghost Train ( )}} .|Mr. Spender and Agent Day after the former re-conceals the Shadow ( )}} )}} –monsters–inside Mayview's barrier… it's a piece of the puzzle, but the real mystery is the . Agent Spender's secrets. The disappearance of the Doctors Burger. Mayview's abnormally high population of ghosts and spirits. And, of course, the involving yet unexplained supernatural phenomena that took place here . They are all related by and to this location, and I, for one, strongly believe there must be a hidden truth that ties them all together. That… is what I truly came to Mayview to investigate.|Agent Day to Zarei ( )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Agent Day's character design is mostly made up of hearts, from her hair, ear shape, face shape, to other parts of her character. * On , the girl babysitting Max, Damien, and his twin sister resembles a younger version of Day. This may indicate that Day and Max knew each other due to both growing up in Baxborough. * Agent Day is prone to including in her speech. This is the first instance of a non-spirit having a unique quirk in their speech pattern. This is also discussed by Max, who asks her how she's making her words sound red. Interestingly enough, when Isabel Guerra discusses being the leader in place of Spender, the word "leader" is in a similar red text . Gallery Official Artwork Spirit Art- Venus Guytrap Statue Kisses Agent Day.png|Venus Guytrap utilizes a statue to show Agent Day affection. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Zarei and Day Patreon Announcement.png|Mina Zarei and Agent Day announce the opening of Zack's Patreon. ( ) FillerPages 2016Oct31.png|Agent Day dressed as a dog for a Halloween filler page. ("Happy Halloween!", Oct 31 2016) FillerPages 2018Sept25.png|A filler page depicting Day and Zarei drinking smoothies. ("Guest Art #1 by Ruby", Sept 25 2018) Comic Day.png|Day's first appearance. ( ) Day Ch4Pg135.png|Day contacting her spirit. ( ) Day Ch4Pg141.png|Day during the ride into Mayview on the Ghost Train. ( ) Day Ch4Pg144.png|Day upon seeing Dr. Zarei. ( ) Day Ch4Pg147.png|Day speaking with Spender and Zarei. ( ) Day Ch4Pg151.png|Day sleeping in her motel room. ( ) Day_Ch5Pg142.png|Day coming up to Zarei at the mini mall. ( ) Day Ch5Pg146.png|Day speaking with Zarei during their lunch. ( ) Day Ch5Pg154.png|Day smiling towards Zarei during their lunch. ( ) References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Alive